


Ghosts Or Not, I'm Glad You're Safe

by TheDark_Phoenix



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on the Phasmophobia IRL video, Crying, Didn't know how to title this, F/M, Gen, Haunted House, Hurt Ethan Nestor, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote half of this instead of sleeping, I'm my own beta, I'm not too proud of this but oh well, Kinda, Panic, Platonic Crankiplier, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Amyplier, Team as Family, cuz I love that, he's fine tho, it's more just family fluff, it's not mentioned tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDark_Phoenix/pseuds/TheDark_Phoenix
Summary: When Ethan, Mark & Amy go to film their videos in a so-called abandoned "haunted" house, it seems like ghosts aren't the only thing they need to be watching out for.
Relationships: Amy Nelson & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach & Amy Nelson & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Platonic Crankiplier - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	Ghosts Or Not, I'm Glad You're Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know what to do for the title or the summary but yeah. This is based on the Unus Annus [Phasmophobia in real life ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5gtlBRNHIug&t=810s) video. I'll link to it but there's not much point since we've only got a few days left. I'm not too proud of how this turned out but I wanted to contribute something before The End.

Ethan knew this was a bad idea.

They had gotten permits to go explore an abandoned house for their Halloween episodes of Unus Annus. They had already planned to go ghost hunting and maybe do an escape room like Mark had done for Ethan during Camp Unus Annus.

Ethan had voiced concerns about the house being broken or infested with rats, but they had checked it out the day before and it had seemed safe enough.

They really should have checked it more thoroughly.

The team had started filming their videos and everything was going smoothly. The second night at the house, Evan had unfortunately not been able to come with them, leaving Ethan to go about on his own when Mark decided it was a good idea to split up while looking for ghosts. Now, Ethan would have usually been against this, but he knew that the video was mainly just for fun until their bit at the end, so he sucked it up and dealt with it.

While Ethan walked around, he did stupid things to try and get “ghosts” to appear. He played with taps and joked about noises. He also filmed a scene of his shadow walking past a window to add in post – it would make the video even creepier.

Mark had called him on his walkie talkie a little later, talking about something he caught on the ghost box about Ethan getting hurt and them needing to run. That did kind of freak him out a little, but it didn’t matter too much because they almost had enough footage for them to just cut to their bit at the end. So, he walked around a little more, where he found a staircase.

“Mark! I think I might have found an entrance to the attic.”

“An entrance to the attic? You do realise you’re on the first floor, right?”

“Yes, but there’s a staircase up- to the second floor.”

“Well, if this place has non-Euclidean geometry – we won’t run in to each other, but if it does, we can eliminate a lot of obstacles if we see each other. But I will be on the look out for a shadow version of you, um, and you be on the look out for a shadow version of me. Do not trust anything you see.”

“Okay, just stay safe, I’m worried about you.”

Checking behind him quickly, Ethan began his ascent into the attic. _Shadow version of me_ he thought to himself and chuckled. The place did frighten him a little, especially with how dark it was, but it was comforting to know that Mark would come up here soon so they could film their bit about the thermal man "attacking". 

Ethan waited a while giving Mark time to finish off any recording he had left to do. All of a sudden, he had an overwhelming urge to look behind him. He spun around to look at the open doorway he had just come through, where he saw _something_. A tall, black shadow with glowing green eyes was staring right at him from the door he'd just walked through. He almost screamed, but when he blinked, it was gone. Ethan's mind was racing and he was pretty sure his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. He was convinced that his brain was just playing tricks on him when he felt something brush his arm. He gasped and jerked backwards, only for the floor to give way underneath him and Ethan to shriek in pain as his right leg got trapped. 

_Oh my god_ , he thought, fight or flight instincts kicking in as he tried to pull himself up. The floor gave a terrifying creak as he did so, and he immediately put his hands up, not wanting to put anymore pressure on the floor.

“Okay, okay, this is fine, my leg feels like it’s dying, but other than that, I’m fine,” Ethan rambled to himself as he reached for his walkie talkie with his left hand, while he used his right to place down the camera he was holding.

“Mark? Mark, please come in. Can you hear me?”

Static.

“Mark? Mark, not a bit, not a joke, please respond.”

Nothing.

God, why wasn’t this working? Was it the attic? Did it not get the signals or whatever this thing needed to work? Was it something else? Ethan was panicking now. He had no idea what to do and his leg felt like it was on fire, couple that with the _really_ uncomfortable position he was in right now. So, he tried again.

“Mark, can you hear me? I’m serious. Mark, _please_ respond.”

He hoped his voice didn’t sound as panicked and as desperate as he felt right now because his mind was not helping him at all. Realistically, he knew he was going to be fine, at least eventually. Mark and Amy were going to notice his radio silence sooner or later and would either try to check in or go find him. He did tell them that he was headed into the attic, so it was really only a matter of time till they found him, there was no reason to panic. _There was no reason to panic._

Did that stop him from panicking? No.

The floor was making noises he did not feel safe with at all, his leg hurt like hell, his other leg was starting to cramp from being in its position for so long and his entire body was trying to stay as still as possible to prevent the floor from collapsing under him and he was just not having the greatest time.

His mind played back the conversation he had before with Mark about the ghost box. He thought it was a joke at the time, even with Mark sounding serious enough about it, but now, in his frenzied state, it was messing with him. Did a ghost do this to him? Was that what he saw earlier - a ghost? Did he even see anything earlier? Was someone trying to hurt him? Or were they actually just trying to help because they somehow knew this was going to happen? God, why did his leg hurt so flipping bad? He blinked rapidly trying to stop the tears that were welling up in his eyes. It was going to be fine. He was getting worked up for no reason, he just had to-

“-than? Ethan, come in.”

Ethan did nothing to stop the relieved sob that escaped from his body.

“M- Mark? Can you hear me?”

“Ethan, what happened? Are you okay? We couldn’t hear you before, so we moved to a different area.”

“Mark, the floor collapsed under me and I’m stuck, and it hurts, and you weren’t answering, and I started freaking out andiwasoscaredand-”

“Ethan, breathe, we’re coming over right now, where are you?”

Ethan took a few deep breaths, being reminded that breathing was something that humans needed to do. He had to calm down before he did anything else or he would just start rambling again and spiral. He heard Mark ask the question again and vaguely registered that Amy’s voice was also faintly talking in the background.

“I’m in the attic. Or at least what looks like it? It was where we were gonna film our bit.”

“Okay we’re coming. You’re going to be fine alright?”

Just the knowledge that Mark and Amy were coming up made him sag in relief. The relief was so overwhelming that he almost started crying again. Now that the panicked fog in his brain was clearing, he realised that he’d most probably pulled some muscles or something because his leg was in too much pain for it to be a normal fall. He also realised that he should probably warn Mark and Amy to not just come into the room to help him because the floor could potentially collapse, and he would fall to his death. Well – not his death, but definitely a broken something or other, so, still not the best.

“Hey Mark? You might wanna be careful when you get up here because the floor isn’t stable at all.”

“Right yeah, hm, okay, we’re trying to figure out the best way to help, how much pain are you in right now? Does it still hurt or are you just stuck?”

“Yeah, no it hurts real bad. Please hurry.”

“Okay man, don’t worry we’re coming.”

He waited another minute before he heard voices below him.

“Ethan! You up there?” He heard Mark’s loud voice yell up to him.

“Yeah!” He responded.

“Shoot, okay.”

He heard muffled voices again, probably Mark and Amy deciding what the best course of action was. He really wished they’d hurry up because he had been in this position for far too long and everything was _pain._

“Okay, Ethan?” Amy spoke now.

“Yeah?”

“I’m gonna come up okay?”

“Wait! No, it’s not safe!”

“I’m lighter than Mark, so I’m just going to come up the stairs to see what the situation is alright? Don’t worry, we’ll be careful.”

Ethan sighed nervously. He didn’t want Amy to come up and get trapped too but it did seem like the best solution right now. He was luckily facing the door when he fell, so he could see when Amy reached the top – well kind of, it was still super dark, but the flashlight did help a little. Soon enough, he saw Amy in the doorway.

“Oh wow, that does not look fun.” She said, crouching down to get a better look at the floor.

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Ethan drawled sarcastically, wincing at his voice when it cracked from the ‘almost breakdown’ he had before. Amy smiled sympathetically at him before reaching out a hand to push at the floor. It creaked harshly and Ethan drew in a sharp breath whilst Amy jerked her hand away quickly.

“You got yourself into a tricky situation here, bud.”

“Blame Mark, this was his idea.” Amy let out a laugh but sobered up quickly as she took in Ethan’s pained expression. Amy’s eyes scanned the room rapidly, as if analysing the situation.

“Okay, this is what we’re going to do. Mark! Can you hear me?” Amy started as she yelled to her boyfriend downstairs.

“Yep! I’m here!”

“Okay, move around the staircase and forward a little and look up, can you see Ethan?”

“Uhhhhhh, okay, yep, got it, I’m there.” Mark’s voice slowly got louder as he moved closer.

“Good okay. This is risky, but it’s really the only thing I can think of without calling people. What I’m going to do is, slowly, make my way over to Ethan, spreading out my weight, like I’m on ice. Then-”

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea Amy.” Ethan interrupted, not at all trusting the floor to hold.

“Well, it’s the only option we’ve got since you’re obviously in pain and we don’t have time to waste. Anyway, as soon as I’m over to you, we’re going to carefully get you out of the hole and then get back to where I’m standing now, where it’s safe, as fast as possible.”

“…Right.”

“Mark, I want you to stand there in case this goes horribly wrong and we need you to catch us.”

“Amy, you know how you comment on us doing dangerous and stupid things when filming Unus Annus? Yeah, this is one of those times. This is a bad idea, and _I’m_ saying that. I don’t think, if the floor suddenly breaks, I’ll be able to catch both of you.”

“Well, I’m doing this, so here we go. You ready?”

“Who? Me or Ethan?”

“Both.”

“Well, I guess.” Mark responded.

“Ethan?”

“I think this is stupid, and we’re 100% gonna die but sure.”

“Okay here we go.”

Amy cautiously got down on all fours, using her arms and legs to distribute her weight more. She shuffled forward, stopping dead in her tracks when the floor gave a long groan. She waited for a few seconds and then carried on. She made her way over to Ethan, allowing herself to breathe again and, ever so gently, shifted her weight so she could get on her knees. She faced Ethan, held his arms and helped him gain enough balance to gradually pull himself out. They froze as the floor gave another protest and Ethan bit his lip to stop the pained shout from escaping his throat. They both waited with bated breaths and then continued their task. As soon as Ethan’s leg was free, Amy stood up, still supporting Ethan, and full on _leaped_ back to the stairs, Ethan holding onto her for dear life.

The floor seemed to shriek as it cracked and started to collapse, but both Amy and Ethan made it over to the door. Ethan slumped limply onto the stairs, trying to catch his breath from the pain shooting up his right leg, while his left was still numb from the position he was in. He winced as he remembered the camera that had probably fallen, as it was still in the room. Ethan suddenly realised that Amy was talking to him and that Mark had started to make his way up the stairs.

“-ear me? Ethan?”

Ethan blinked. “Sorry, what?”

Amy furrowed her brow in concern and Mark – who was a step or two down from them – frowned, revealing his distress.

“I asked where it hurts.”

“Oh.” Ethan stared at them for a minute. “Oh, right, sorry.” He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. The adrenaline that had been coursing through his body that entire time had decided that now was a good time to jump out the flipping window, so he could suddenly feel everything full force and his brain was not processing things yet.

“Ethan.” Mark stressed.

“Sorry, sorry. My leg- uh, my right one. It’s the one that got trapped. My left leg is also kinda numb from the weird position I was in.” Ethan explained, hitting the aforementioned leg with his palm to get the blood flowing again.

“Okay, well we’re going to get the heck out of here. Come on, can you stand?” Asked Mark.

“Um, I don’t know?” Ethan grabbed onto the railing of the stairs and tried to stand but his legs buckled almost immediately, and he cried out in pain.

“Woah!” Mark quickly grabbed one of his arms while Amy grabbed the other one, stabilising him. “Jesus Christ! Are you okay?” Ethan's face contorted in pain as he pulled himself up and leaned heavily on Mark.

“Nope,” Ethan gasped out, squeezing his eyes shut, working on forcing the pain away.

Ethan felt more than heard Mark say something to Amy before he adjusted his position to fully support Ethan, while Amy worked on gathering their things so they could leave. "You're gonna be fine okay? We're going to go get you checked out and you'll feel better in no time." Mark reassured, rubbing soothing circles on Ethan's arm. 

Ethan opened his eyes and surveyed the surroundings. Amy was knelt on the floor, hurriedly shoving their things into a bag and Ethan could see the bottom of the stairs. There was dust everywhere; he could see broken pieces of the floor - well roof technically now - all over the ground. He also spotted the camera sitting net to Amy looking relatively unharmed. "Hey, isn't that the camera I was recording on? How is that not broken?" 

“Oh yeah, I managed to catch it when the floor fell.”

Ethan raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?" 

"What can I say, I'm just that talented I guess." 

Ethan huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes. He saw Amy stand up and grab their bag, giving them a thumbs up to signal that they were ready to leave. They all made their way to the exit, Mark basically carrying Ethan to the door. They high tailed it out of there, having had enough adventure for one day – or night technically, and after getting Ethan checked out at the hospital – nothing too serious, some non-severe tearing and pulling, painful yes, but nothing that some rest and treatment couldn't heal – they all headed back to Mark’s and crashed.

A few days later, they edited together the footage that they got, deciding to include some of the Ethan getting trapped scenes to explain the lack of active videos on the channel, most of them more laid back but with just the same amount of chaos.

Ethan never did find out what was up with that house since the whole team was against going back there. They had ended up calling someone to ensure people wouldn't accidently stumble across the house and get in a similar situation to them. In the end, it didn’t matter if there had been something there or not, because Mark and Amy were there to help him. And even after the fact, they were still there. They made sure he was getting enough rest and the correct painkillers and medication. They fussed and doted over him, making sure he wasn't doing anything too physically straining and checking he was staying safe. It was annoying at times but Ethan appreciated it with all his heart, they were family - they loved him and he loved them. That’s really all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhhh, I don't really like the ending but I hope you liked it, feedback is always appreciated<3  
> Also can't believe there's only 3 days left, it's been such a wild ride _and_ I was like 10 months late - I binged it all in like 2 weeks though so we're good. If you're seeing this remember to join the livestream 13th November 12pm PST or 8pm GMT (if you're like me). If you're seeing this after, I'm sorry, it's too late.  
> Memento Mori friends, Unus Annus.


End file.
